


The Raping of Annette

by PastaBucket



Category: Alps Monogatari: Watashi no Annette | Story of the Alps: My Annette
Genre: Consent Issues, Cuckolding, F/M, Implied/Referenced Incest, Shameless Smut, Short & Sweet, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 10:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15386349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastaBucket/pseuds/PastaBucket
Summary: One time things get a little heated between Annette and Lucien.Based on my own first time.(Please rape responsibly.)





	The Raping of Annette

There she was, sitting naked right in front of him, still unsuspecting. It had all been fun and games to her up to this point, but now he just couldn't wait anymore. It was time to make her his.

He lifted her light body up with ease, placing her with the tip of his penis neatly positioned in between the lips of her front bum.

"Wait! What are you doing?!", she complained, fruitlessly trying to push him away. "Stop!"

...but it was no use protesting at this point. He simply let go, letting gravity do the rest. His skewering dick was first halted by her protecting hymen. Mercilessly he just let her balance on it, and it only took a mere second for the membrane to give way to the sheer pressure of her own weight, and for him to rip through and rush further into her. She winced as her pussy instinctively contracted in a powerful spasm, but she quickly realized that she had no other choice but to unclench, and so she relaxed in surrender, and felt him finally hit the bottom inside her, letting her pussy lips spread out around his shaft with a frustrated sigh of defeat: His raping of her was complete. The bastard brute had now taken everything she had aspired to be, making up her mind for her.

"I wanna do that too!", she younger brother whined from the doorway.

"What are you talking about?" She turned to look at him standing there with a display of jealousy on his face. "You've been inside me lots of times before."

"Never that deep...", he whimpered.

She just laughed at how pathetic he was, before turning back to her rapist, resting her arms on his shoulders with a confident smile. "Does it feel good?"

He pushed further inside her in response, his enormous stiffness making her huff. She saw that he was anxious about her brother's presence. "Just let him watch.", she said. "You clearly wanted me bad, and so if you're going to rape me, then do it properly and go all the way. It's my first real time too, you know."

She held him in her arms as he tasted what a pussy really felt like, showing him by meeting his pushes with her own. What was good enough for him, was good enough for her.

It wasn't long before he grabbed her tight and gasped as he began to throb inside her, drenching her womb with his first ejaculate. He remained, kissing her neck while tenderly caressing his hands across her shuddering back.

"I'm truly yours now.", she softly whispered into his ear, giving him a sultry, intimate smile.


End file.
